


ART: Yes

by EarthCallingAlice



Series: X-Men Art [2]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Art, Fanart, M/M, Marvel Comics - Freeform, NSFW Art, Slash, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:45:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2437487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthCallingAlice/pseuds/EarthCallingAlice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some late night lovemaking featuring Logan and Kurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: Yes

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my first Logan/Kurt art pieces and it is done completely in Prismacolor pencils with an added glow effect from GIMP. Enjoy!
> 
> Characters belong to Marvel/Disney.


End file.
